Politics of Tamriel (Legend of Nirn)
During the hundreds of years detailed in the Legend of Nirn RP series, the nine provinces of Tamriel undergo significant events that shape its geopolitics forever. Detailed below are the politics and details regarding the provinces and their kingdoms. The Empire The Empire, at its core, has continued to exist in various forms throughout the entirety of the Legend of Nirn RP series, although numerous dynasties have risen and fallen over the course of three eras. In the current timeline, The Morgan Dynasty holds the Ruby Throne. Until 3E 433, the Septim Empire ruled the nine provinces. Founded by Tiber Septim, the Empire held all of the provinces with relative ease, maintaining many years of peace for decades at a time, with few civil wars or internal strife. However, in 3E 433, the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon launched a continent-wide assault on Nirn, tearing down many old institutions and leaving Tamriel vulnerable to change. As the third era turned into the fourth, a new regime took the Ruby Throne. The Mede dynasty assumed leadership over Tamriel, and led the provinces through numerous times of strife, including the Great War with the Aldmeri Dominion, the Industrial Revolution, and the subsequent Adamantine War. However, as the industrial revolution came to an end, so too did the time of the Medes, and they were deposed during a coup. From 4E 233 until 4E 301, the Aube family ruled the Empire, although their rule was a paltry farce compared to what came before and what would come after. Barely able to keep Tamriel together, their failures led to their toppling at the hands of Telemachus Dion, who destroyed the Imperial City and was subsequently defeated by a band of heroes. This marked the start of the fifth era. For twenty years, 5E 1 to 5E 20, the Empire was ruled by the Elder Council, as the last remaining heir to the Aube dynasty, Naissance Aube, was largely unfit to rule and would bring about her own downfall. Arianna Morgan ruled the Empire in all but name, using magic to appear as Naissance after assassinating her in 5E 10. When her ruse was discovered, Cyrus Morgan led armies to destroy her, leading to bloody war in Cyrodiil. In 5E 20, the Morgannic Empire officially began. Cyrus declared himself Emperor Cyrus I Morgan, using the Morgannic Dragons to enforce his new regime. Although the Morgannic Empire has had relatively few times of peace, the Morgans have always been able to keep it together, although the Morgan throne changed hands briefly, a Morgan has sat the Ruby Throne ever since. Political Structure The Political Structure of the Morgannic Empire is a complex system of diplomacy and administration, with many people holding some power under the administration of the Emperor, who sits upon the Ruby Throne. In the Morgannic Empire, there stands a hierarchical structure, with the Emperor at its head. Directly under him sits the rest of the royal family, although their power varies with their relation to its head or their own personal endeavors. In most cases, the Emperor's wife and children come directly after him in terms of power. However, in other occasions, a relative may accrue enough power to be above them. For example, Prince Viseran (the later Emperor Viseran I), wielded so much power as the High Chancellor that he was considered the most powerful man on Tamriel. Directly beside the Royal Family sits the power of the High Chancellor, who is concerned with the day-to-day of running the massive empire. Although some Emperors take more of an interest in running the Empire, therefore rendering the office of High Chancellor obsolete and ceremonial, most choose to allow their High Chancellor to take care of most of those duties. During the events of Heavy is the Head, the High Chancellor is Count Arvalor Argon of Bruma. Beneath the High Chancellor and the Royal Family resides the power of two groups: the Elder Council, and the Circle of Wardens. The Elder Council consists of five people who serve at the pleasure of the Emperor, serving as his/her advisers (or, more often, the advisers of the High Chancellor). The Lord of Coin, currently occupied by Lady Jada Hassildor, is the Imperial treasurer and levies taxes upon the Empire. The Lord of Ships, currently occupied by Larod D'Faer, is in charge of shipping and the Imperial Navy. The Lord of Laws, currently occupied by Prince Aelor Morgan, oversees the justice and the pronouncement of Imperial Inquisitors and Judges across Tamriel. The Lord of Whispers, currently occupied by Madame Pia, is the Imperial Spymaster. The last is the Imperial Battlemage, currently occupied by Lord Vidrath Telvanni. The Circle of Wardens is the more martial group of the two, and was created by Emperor Cyrus I Morgan to replace the defunct system of Imperial Governors. The Wardens serve as the Emperor's voice for a certain area, and are appointed by the Emperor himself and are tasked with upholding the Emperor's laws and taxes and keeping the peace. Sometimes, the Wardens are much more justice-oriented and strong, as they are during the reign of Emperor Maerys I, but they have also been far more interested in greed and pleasure, as they were during the reign of Emperor Arik IV. No one Warden rules an entire province, and most rule parts of multiple provinces, in order to prevent any one Warden from raising an entire province against the Royal Family. Traditionally, the Warden holds no lands or cities of their own, and many are sent out from Cyrodiil. In many cases, however, Kings of various cities take the title of Warden through coercion of the Emperor and move the seat to their Capital; however, the seat listed below is the normal seat of the Warden. The Warden of the Iliac rules the Iliac Bay cities such as Wayrest, Camlorn, Daggerfall, and Sentinel, and is seated on the island of Balfiera. The Warden of the Crypt rules the cities of Northpoint, Shornhelm, and Orsinium from a palace near the Crypt of Hearts. The Warden of the Reach, although having little control over the actual Reach, rules the Three Sisters, Farrun, Jehanna, Skaven, and Elinhir from Bangkorai Pass. The Warden of the North rules Solitude, Morthal, Dawnstar, Winterhold, Windhelm, and Blacklight from Castle Volkihar, and is traditionally a Tirenson. The Warden of the Fall rules Whiterun, Falkreath, Riften, and parts of rural Morrowind all the way down to the coastline across from Vivec from Ivarstead. The Warden of the Wastes rules most of central Morrowind from Kragenmoor, although due to the Laumer invasion the Warden truly only holds Kragenmoor, Cheydinhal, and Ebonheart. The Warden of the East ruled eastern Morrowind from Mournhold, and the Warden of the Marsh ruled Tear, Thorn, Helstrom, Stormhold, and Archon from Thorn, although both titles were made extinct by the Laumer invasion. The Warden of the South, a title traditionally held by the Prince of the Topal, ruled the rest of Black Marsh, Corinthe, Torval, Senchal, Haven, Southpoint, and from the Topal Island. The Warden of the Steppe, a title traditionally held by the Mane, ruled, Rimmen, Riverhold, Dune, Orcrest, and Arenthia from Dune. The Warden of the Wood, usually the Silvenar, ruled Falinesti, Silvenar, Elden Root, and Greenheart from Silvenar. The Warden of the Abecean ruled Stros M'Kai, Cespar, Firsthold, Skywatch, Woodhearth, and Dusk from Firsthold. The Warden of Alinor ruled Alinor, Cloudrest, Lillandril, Shimmerene, and Sunhold from Sunhold. Finally, the Warden of the Mont ruled Taneth, Gilane, Hegathe, Rihad, and the Alik'r desert from a palace on the slopes of Corten Mont. Directly beneath the Wardens, and, in some cases, equal to them, are the rulers of kingdoms. Although the rulers of such cities as Daggerfall, Wayrest, Sentinel, Taneth, Alinor, Firsthold, Falinesti, Dune, Mournhold, Stormhold, Solitude, Whiterun, and Windhelm are almost equal to a Warden due to their regional influence, most other kings and queens and counts and jarls and such are below the power of a Warden. Below the Rulers of Kingdoms are the Courts and Administrators of the Kings as well as Legion Generals, and beneath those are Dukes and Barons that hold power in cities, and then beneath them are Town Lords, and then beneath them are Village Mayors. Laumer Exarchate Though considerably younger and quite smaller than the Empire, the Exarchate of the Drowned remains an independent entity in Tamriel. Covering a region that previously belonged to southeast Morrowind and northeast Argonia, the Laumer of Quinathryn have migrated en masse to their new holdings, which they have formed to their own design. The former residents are now but a subjugated minority in Laumer society, and they are treated as second-rank citizens or even slaves. Relations with the rest of Tamriel are very strained, as the Laumer are highly xenophobic, and the first century of the Exarchate's existence is marked by nearly unending war with the Empire and neighbouring cities. Narsis As of the early Fifth Era, Narsis is controlled by the Drowned Queen of the Laumer. Formerly part of Morrowind. Tear When the Laumer invaded Tamriel, Tear was the first city they reached and subjugated. It serves as the capital of their realm. Formerly part of Morrowind. Thorn Thorn was among the first cities to be taken by the Laumer after they invaded Tamriel. Formerly part of Black Marsh. Cyrodiil New Imperia Bruma Bruma is ruled by the House of Argon. Chorrol Kvatch Kvatch is ruled by the Goldwine family. Anvil Anvil is ruled by the House of Umbranox Skingrad Skingrad is ruled by the Hassildor family, one of the richest and most influential families in the southern half of Tamriel. Skingrad is a large metropolis in southern Cyrodiil, one of the largest cities in the southern half of mainland Tamriel. Thus, it is a hotbed of political intrigue and power struggle, and thus the Hassildors must be one of the strongest families around. The source of their riches comes from their vast vineyards in County Skingrad, along with the vast trade routes that they sit upon. Any trade from Valenwood, a land rich in lumber and furs and magical ingredients, and Elsweyr, a land rich in stone and marble and spices, must flow through Skingrad before it can reach Hammerfell, Morrowind, High Rock, Skyrim, or Northern Cyrodiil. Thus, the Hassildors have strength and power due to their massive trade ties, enough to rival the Morrens in Daggerfall and the al Mutairi in Sentinel. These three families together are infamous for their business dealings, but the Hassildors in particular are known among the upper echelon for their tendency to engage in shady backroom deals to get what they want. The symbol of the Hassildor family is a red crescent moon on a black field, and many whisper that this is due to the red blood they tend to spill in the dead of night. Not only is Skingrad known for the corrupt and powerful Hassildors, but it has also been the cradle of numerous heroes and villains. Diana Lassin, an Eternal Champion and the Mother of the Everking, was born in Skingrad, and the House of Dion was founded there, from which the infamous Telemachus the Mad comes. Leyawiin Bravil Bravil is ruled by the count Mordici Cheydinhal The Topal City On The Topal Island lies the Topal City, the traditional holding of the Morgan Dynasty. The Topal City was built by the Draci Family, the predecessors of the Morgans, during sometime in the late first era, and has steadily grown since then. After Arik Morgan's birth and Levi Draci's death, the island passed into his possession and became one of the central places of his worship, until the founding of Cespar. The Topal City is ruled by the heir of the Empire, as a sort-of training ground for his or her ascension to the Ruby Throne. It is also the traditional birthplace of Morgannic Dragons, due to the present volcano and the Drakonmont. Due to its central location in the Topal Bay, the city has become extremely wealthy charging a tax on ships for passing through for trade in Cyrodiil or in Elsweyr or Black Marsh. The traditional symbol of the Topal City is the Morgannic Dragon. During the events of Darkest Night, the Topal City is technically ruled by Cyrus I Morgan, although most of his time is spent in New Imperia and his daughter, Fyra, rules. During the events of Heavy is the Head, Prince Dane Morgan rules in name only, due to his home on Cespar. Thus, Prince Aelor Morgan, his uncle, rules in his stead. Minor Noble Houses *House Lassin (Vassals of Skingrad) *House Daekar (Vassals of the Topal City) *House Theronian (Vassals of Anvil) *House Dion (Vassals of Skingrad) High Rock Since the rise of the Morgan Dynasty, High Rock has not truly been a province. There has not been a true High King since the Adamantine War began, and the kingdoms of High Rock are completely independent from one another. High Rock is only classified as a province for taxation reasons. Daggerfall Since the early fourth era, the House of Morren has ruled Daggerfall from its seat in the Blackvault, a massive castle built into the center of the city. One of the most powerful Houses in the Illiac Bay region, the Morrens show their strength not through arms or wealth, but through their blood ties to nearly every other major noble family in High Rock, Hammerfell, and Cyrodiil. Their shipping routes give them wealth, and their navy is the strongest in the North of Tamriel, rivaled only by the Ships of Alinor and the Imperial Navy itself. Many of the officers of the Imperial Navy, however, come from the kingdom of Daggerfall due to their maritime prowess. Daggerfall's only rival in maritime trade is the East Empire Company. Briefly, the House of Morren ruled the Empire after it rebelled and overthrew the previous Morgan house that sat the throne. The symbol of the Morren family is a black wolf's head on a golden field, and their rulers are called "The Wolf King." During the events of Heavy is the Head, the ruler is the young King Borand I. Daggerfall is the most powerful city in High Rock, but has had both major rivalries and major alliances with the second-most powerful city, Wayrest. Wayrest Wayrest has long been ruled by the Horley family, one of the oldest houses in the region. Culturally dominant, Wayrest embodies all the ideals of High Rock: art, wine, music, beauty, etc. The Horley family maintains its power in High Rock by being this center of everything that separates High Rock from the other provinces of man. The symbol of the Horley family is a golden rose on a green field, and they have close ties to the rulers of New Imperia. During the events of Heavy is the Head, the ruler is Queen Shaena I. During the events of New Imperia, the ruler is King Artur III Horley. Wayrest is also the second-leading producer of food in High Rock, after Camlorn, and is one of the wealthiest. They have close ties to Evermor, their staunchest ally. For a brief period in the early years of the 5th era the House Horley ruled in name only. real power lay in the hands of the Order of the Hour from Dragonglass Keep. The reign under the religious order saw Wayrest become an austere kingdom, repressing its permissive traditions. Shornhelm Shornhelm has been ruled by the Tamrith family for only a few decades during the period of Heavy is the Head, following a civil war in Shornhelm that led to the deposition of the old regime, which was headed by the Lariat family, who had been appointed by the Septim Empire. Thus, during the events of New Imperia, a Lariat sits the throne. Decades of war existed in Shornhelm, from around 5E 27 until 5E 102, during which the Lariats tried to maintain their hold over the Kingdom as the three most prominent noble families in the region, Tamrith, Dorell, and Montclair, vied for the seat, due to an issue of legitimacy regarding the current Lariat bloodline. The war stems from the fact that the Lariats had taken up residence in a manor instead of the Rock, leaving it vulnerable to attack. The Lariats used the ancient Septim emblem as their insignia, while the Tamriths use the insignia of a golden sun on a purple field, representational of their odd worship of the sun instead of the divines. Shornhelm is a largely insignificant kingdom in High Rock, save for how defendable its position it is. It has not been conquered by any invading forces in a millennia, save those on dragonback. The Tamriths rule from the "Rock," which is an ancient stronghold on the edge of the city which seems to be carved from rock itself. Ancient tradition states that the people of Shornhelm owe their automatic loyalty to whoever holds the rock, accounting for the strange 'giving' of Shornhelm to Andorak Lariat. Shornhelm is largely an isolationist kingdom, and relies on itself. Camlorn Jehanna Farrun The kingdom of Farrun is ruled by the Vulaire dynasty. As of 5E 8, the incumbent king is Philippe II Vulaire, who is primarily known for being responsible for the disastrous Farrun-Jehannan War, a product of his hubris and self-absorbedness. His predecessor was his childless uncle, Guillaume I, who was a senile tyrant until his assassination in 5E 2 at the hands of an agent of the Golden Crescent. Evermor Evermor is ruled by the Viridian family, a noble house that has just as much Redguard and Nord blood in its veins as it does Breton. The city is one of the 'Three Sisters,' a group of cities that are nearly engaged in a constant war for supremacy. Breton legend states that three Breton sisters, named Lucille, Sara, and Valeraine, from a small village in Northern High Rock set out and built Evermor, Dragonstar, and resettled Markarth after the Dwemer disappeared. Thus, the Bretons lay claim to all three cities by ancestral birthright. Of the three cities, Evermor is the most populous and best fed, due to its own expansive plantations worked by thousands of 'indentured servants' from Dragonstar and Markarth. It has the backing of Wayrest, who desire Breton hegemony. Unfortunately, it suffers from crippling debt to Wayrest and its army is inefficient at best. House Viridian's symbol is a red ivy plant on a black field. It is not considered an immense power in the region of High Rock, but it is also not among the weakest. During Heavy is the Head, Queen Selyse I Viridian sits the throne of Evermor, with her consort, Prince Naeron Morgan, and their three children, Naesyra, Rhaegor, and Blytha. Minor Noble Houses *House Brevil (vassals of Wayrest) *House d'Alcaire (Traditional Lords of Alcaire, vassals of Wayrest) *House Sauvinet (vassals of House Vanconne) *House Vanconne (vassals of Farrun) Hammerfell Hammerfell, like High Rock, is much less unified than most of the other provinces. The title of 'High King' is still held by the rulers of either Sentinel or, later, Taneth. It is the highest office in Hammerfell, but mainly ceremonial. Although the High King does have real power without his own kingdom, his role as High King is mainly to unify the Redguards against outside threats, and is little more than a first among equals. The kingdoms of Tamriel are composed of two factions, the Crowns and the Forebears. Sentinel, Hegathe, Gilane, and Elinhir are Crowns, while Taneth, Rihad, Dragonstar, and Skaven are Forebears. Stros M'Kai, while not one of the Eight Kingdoms, aligns often with Sentinel, and Elinhir has been known to ally with Taneth. The most powerful kingdoms are considered to be Sentinel, Taneth, Rihad, and Dragonstar, with the former two being the hegemons of Hammerfell. The status of most powerful is typically contested between Sentinel and Taneth. The law of Hammerfell is dictated by the Eight Kingdoms Treatise. Sentinel Sentinel is ruled by the al Mutairi family. At some points in history, Sentinel rules Hammerfell. The al Mutairi, called the 'Lions of the Alik'r,' have ruled Sentinel since the days of the Third Aldmeri Dominion, when they overthrew the ancient regime of the Lhotun Monarchs and placed themselves on the throne. The al Mutairi, like those of the Lhotun dynasty, claim descent from the invicible Frandar Hunding and his son, Divad. Sentinel is the dominant force in Hammerfell, culturally and economically, and has long laid claim to the entirety of Hammerfell; for centuries, it had a weak claim, although it would sometimes display its determination to claim the province with force. Sentinel was the political capital and the seat of the Hammerfell's High King until 5E 226. Their vast resources stem from their vast caravan routes across the desert and through the entirety of Northern Tamriel. Their only rivals in overland trade stems from the Hassildors of Skingrad. The symbol of the al Mutairi family is a black lion, the twin moons and the stars of Nirn encircling its head. During the events of Heavy is the Head, Sentinel is ruled by High King Majid al Mutairi, who has conquered nearly two-thirds of Hammerfell. Taneth Taneth is a unitary constitutional monarchy, operating under the principles of enlightened/benevolent absolutism--"Everything for the people, but nothing by them." The monarch of Taneth is the supreme power within the kingdom, but his power is constrained so that he cannot become a tyrant. The king does not have full control over the military, instead the two most elite forces of Taneth, the Janissaries and Keshik, are given to high-ranking officials, typically members of the royal family. This is done so that, should the monarch do something that is to the detriment of Taneth, their is someone around to stop them, or at least the monarch wouldn't have the full support of the military. Taneth does not operate on a feudal system, like most of Tamriel, it is instead an egalitarian caste system. Everyone has a right to own property and inheritance, although there is an estate tax upon the inheritance of property. It's monarchy is hereditary, although not necessarily through the male line--any member of the al Din dynasty can become monarch, should they get enough support behind them, either from within the family or among the nobles of Taneth. Members of the royal family frequently occupant high-ranking positions within Taneth's government, such as mayoral rule of the city, generals in the military, ambassadors, religious advisors, or as a court mage. Several such important political positions are: the Lord/Lady of Taneth (essentially a mayor), the Captain-General of the armed forces, the Warden of Taneth, or the Crimson Archer. Taneth's nobility is composed of two castes, a merchant and warrior caste. The merchant caste is called the No Shira and the warrior caste is called the Hel Shira. The No Shira deal solely in the economic side of Taneth, mining and metalurgy. The warrior caste was formerly called "the Ansei" but underwent a name change near the end of the Second Era. The term "Ansei" went out of fashion, replaced by Hel Shira, meaning "Sword Person." Hel Shira train from birth to join the various military groups that are apart of the kingdom as officers or elites, typically becoming Sword-Singers. This has allowed Taneth to have a highly specialized economy and military, as with each generation new specialists are born and trained to fill their predecessors places. Before rising to the throne of the kingdom, the al Dins were a member of the warrior caste. The current ruling faction, the al Dins, are extremely popular among the citizens of Taneth. They have the respect of the warrior caste, the adoration of the peasants, and the appreciation of the wealthy merchant caste. There are only a few dark spots in history where Tanes have grown upset with the al Dins and in all instances good relations were quickly restored. Rihad Rihad is kingdom neighbor Taneth. As Taneth is its only neighbor in Hammerfell, relations with the province on dependent on its relationship with Taneth, and as such they are close allies. Rihad is ruled by the Qinik dynasty. The Qiniks were originally a group of Alik'r nomads, who settled the region that would become Rihad in the first era, and gradually formed it into a powerful kingdom. Rihad, along side Taneth and Dragonstar, is considered to be one of the most powerful Forebear kingdoms and acts as Hammerfell's bulmark against all southern and eastern enemies. Everytime Rihad has fallen, so has the rest of the Redguard nation. As such, Rihad is considered both strategically and politically important. Rihad operates on an administrative fief system. All land traditionally belongs to the crown, not necessary to the family that owns it. Landowners are granted the land by the crown, and upon death of a landowner the inheritance by his heir must be approved by the ruling monarchy. Rihad is a patriarchy--women are not allowed to rule. In addition, typically the most powerful son of the ruling king is the one who ascends after him, powerful in either political support, land owned, or men fielded. Gilane Gilane is a petty kingdom ruled by the al Zi dynasty. It was conquered and made a vassal state of Taneth very briefly during the Third Era. Gilane is referred to, unpoetically, as "the shitbox of Hammerfell." They are Crowns and allies of Sentinel. Hegathe Hegathe is a Crown city and an ally of Sentinel. Hegathe is ruled by the al Iljad dynasty. Skaven Skaven is ruled by the al Shahrani dynasty, a once-great family that has now fallen into obscurity. Although it boasts many famous heroes in its lineage, it is considered to be the weakest of royal families in Hammerfell. Skaven has little wealth save for in its marble quarries, which it ships across Tamriel. Unfortunately, its main rival is the city of Cloudrest in Alinor, which has far more wealth and influence. Despite this, Skaven lays claim to the entirety of Eastern Hammerfell, although this is treated more as a joke by the other cities than taken seriously. The symbol of the al Shahrani dynasty is a chained giant. Dragonstar Dragonstar is ruled by the Lalji Dynasty, an efficient and merciless family whose symbol is a black vulture in flight. They are known to have just as much Nordic and Breton blood in their veins as Yokudan, to their eternal shame. The city is part of the 'Three Sisters,' a group of cities engaged in a near-constant war for supremacy. Redguard legend states that three Yokudan sisters, named Lija, Sahae, and Vidji, from one of the first Yokudan ships to land in Tamriel set out and built Evermor, Dragonstar, and resettled Markarth after the Dwemer disappeared. Thus, the Redguards lay claim to all three cities by ancestral birthright. Of the three cities, Dragonstar is the most martial, with a military to rival any in High Rock, Hammerfell, or Skyrim. It is claimed that seven hundred men from Dragonstar were able to hold off ten Legions during the Reman Dynasty. Unfortunately, Dragonstar suffers from crippling debt to Sentinel, and much of its populace is on the verge of starving due to the harsh life in Hammerfell. Some claim that Dragonstar is a cruel city, as it takes young children from their mothers at the age of five and decides what career they are best suited to based on temperament, but it is efficient. During Heavy is the Head, Prince Ajir Lalji rules Dragonstar, with his Princess Consort, Majira, the Red Lioness of Sentinel. Elinhir Elinhir is a Crown city, although it's political allegiances have shifted throughout time. An ethnically diverse city, the Redguards only hold a slight majority within Elinhir. Nords and Imperials make up a large amount of the population, roughly twenty-five percent each. Elinhir has a long history of egalitarianism, such as when it was a mayoral republic in the 2nd Era. As such, Elinhir is not ruled as a hereditary monarch, but as an elective monarch, where rule passes between different powerful noble dynasties. Imperials, Bretons, Nords, and Redguards have all ruled Elinhir at different points in history. Elinhir's government has two branches: the executive, which is the elected King or Queen, and the legislative, which is known as the Assembly, made up of the heads of Elinhir's noble houses. The Assembly decides on all things judicial or pretaining to legislature, the ruler has full control of the military and final say on the passage of all laws. Stros m'Kai Stros m'Kai is the island of the pirates, an island that stands independent from the Empire and whose Sentinel-appointed Governor is little more than a corrupt figurehead in the service of the Don Pirata. The true power behind the throne in Stros m'Kai is the Don Pirata, the Pirate King who all pirates owe their loyalty to. The Don Pirata is elected democratically, when all available Pirate Captains gather in Stros m'Kai and elect a ruler. The Don Pirata is completely opposed to the Imperial Navy, the East Empire Trading Company, and the fleets of Daggerfall, as well as anyone who allies with them. However, the Don Pirata holds large fleets under their sway, nearly as large as Daggerfall's own due to the amount of Pirates that sail the seas. Unfortunately, they are harder to gather, but they are smaller, faster, and more efficient in combat than Daggerfall's large merchant ships. During Heavy is the Head, the Don Pirata is Captain Alexandre Martín, a pirate who was the scourge of the Iliac Bay and was only elected recently. Noble Houses * House Ancetre, a dynasty of Elinhir. * House al Danobia, former rulers of Taneth, usurped and exiled by Rej al Din. Skyrim Skyrim is united beneath the banner of the Stormcloaks of Windhelm, their High Kings. Skyrim is among the strongest of the provinces, although it has been ravaged by the Blackfyre Rebellions by the time of Heavy is the Head. Windhelm Windhelm and Skyrim are ruled by the Stormcloak family. Winterhold Riften Whiterun Falkreath Markarth Markarth is ruled by the Silver-Blood clan, a family whose blood is just as much Redguard or Breton as it is Nordic. The city is part of the 'Three Sisters,' a group of cities engaged in a near-constant war for supremacy. Nordic legend states that three Nordic sisters, named Lyanna, Sarhalla, and Vorenna, from a group of refugees fleeing the war with the Dunmer, built Evermor, Dragonstar, and resettled Markarth after the Dwemer disappeared. Thus, the Nords lay claim to all three cities by ancestral birthright. Of the three cities, Markarth is the richest, with vast silver and gold mines in its mountains. It is backed by Solitude, who support them based on the need for more Nordic land. Unfortunately, Markarth's armies are comprised of almost entirely untrustworthy foreign mercenaries, and the stony mountains make farming difficult. The Emblem of the Silver-Bloods is three silver coins on a light blue field. It is a medium power in the region of Skyrim, neither strong nor weak. During Heavy is the Head, Jarl Baldor Silver-Blood rules Markarth with his great-niece and heiress, Varda. Solitude Solitude is ruled by the Bearclaw family. Dawnstar Morthal Minor Noble Houses *Clan Tirenson (Vassals of the Stormcloaks) Morrowind Morrowind is a broken province, with Mournhold, its capital city, having been rebuilt and destroyed twice over the course of the Legend of Nirn series. After the Laumer invasion, only half of Morrowind remains with the Empire, the western half. It is ruled by the Duchess of Kragenmoor, who lays claim to the title of "Queen of Mournhold." Mournhold Early in the Fifth Era, the outlandish Laumer invaded Tamriel and conquered significant parts of both Morrowind and Argonia. Mournhold is among the cities subjugated under the rule of the Drowned Queen. Blacklight Ebonheart Ebonheart is ruled by the Vernis family, under the Great House Hlaalu. Kragenmoor Vvardenfell Vvardenfell is ruled by varying hordes of Ashlanders. The strongest is the Kagesh Tribe. Minor Noble Houses Black Marsh Black Marsh is unified only by the Argonian's affiliation to the Hist trees, but it is such a strong bond that the Argonians and Humans and Elves that live in the swamps stand by each other completely, unless the inhabitants are invaders. Stormhold Stormhold is ruled by humans, the Ma'adari family. Having been placed in charge of the city during the Septim Dynasty's taking of Argonia, the Ma'adari were provincial governors, bringing with them thousands upon thousands of Imperial citizens to displace Argonians in the city. Thus, by the time of the Oblivion Crisis, the humans in Stormhold were the majority of the population. During the Crisis, the city was ravaged, but the Argonians did come to the rescue of their human overlords. Since then, the Ma'adari ruler has been watched over by a council of Argonian Shamans, to placate both populations in the city. Stormhold wields little influence in Black Marsh, until they intermarried with the Morgan Emperors. The emblem of the Ma'adari is a white unicorn on an orange field, for unknown reasons. For the majority of the first century of the Fifth Era, Stormhold was under the rule of the alien Laumer, but they lost their control after the Morgans invaded Argonia. Helstrom Gideon Soulrest Archon Archon was captured by the Laumer upon their arrival in Tamriel, but was lost again after the Morgans invaded Argonia. Blackrose Lilmoth Minor Noble Houses Elsweyr Elsweyr is relatively connected, a loose congregation of tribes and clans that listen to the advice of the Mane of Dune, although many consider themselves to not be beholden to his words, so long as they acknowledge his advice. Rimmen Rimmen is ruled by humans, the House of Argon. The House of Argon, one of the Morgannic Houses descended from Arik Morgan, is a dominant force in northern Elsweyr and southern Cyrodiil. As one of the only human dynasties in Elsweyr, they are the most common ally for other humans to attempt to gain in that province. The true power of the House of Argon of Rimmen lies not in their fields or their armies or even their name, but in their magical prowess. Since the end of the Adamantine War, more than half of the Imperial Battlemages have come from Rimmen, and the Battlemages of the Great Divide form the backbone of the magical division of the Imperial Legions. Thus, while they consider the Mane's advice and generally follow it, the House of Argon is more like to heed their own self-interest. Due to their magical prowess, however, the House of Argon in Rimmen has a few interesting traditions. The most interesting, however, is their system of rule. While the eldest child, male or female, is made the King or Queen of Rimmen, the royal family is always expected to have at least two children. One of the spares becomes The Oracle, the spiritual leader of Rimmen, and the source of prophecies the world over. On the rare occasion that the heir dies and the Oracle is expected to become the ruler, the Oracle relinquishes their mantle and loses their abilities. In 5E 136, however, Rimmen is in crisis, as twins were born to the royal couple, named Andromeda and Orion. It is unknown which was born first, and so both strive to take the throne instead of the mantle. The symbol of the House of Argon in Rimmen is three silver lions on a purple field. Dune Riverhold Orcrest Corinthe Torval Senchal Minor Noble Houses Valenwood Valenwood is ruled by three people: The Silvenar, the spiritual heart of the Bosmeri people; His wife, The Green Lady, the warrior-queen who has dominance during wartime; and the Camoran King, the administrative ruler who handles all else. They rarely clash, and thus Valenwood is mostly united. Falinesti Silvenar Arenthia Elden Root Haven Southpoint Greenheart Woodhearth Minor Noble Houses The Summerset Isles The Summerset Isles are the most united of all the Provinces, ruled by the Altmeri Brightking in Alinor. All of the minor kings of the Isles are completely united behind him. Firsthold Skywatch Alinor Alinor, the city of Glass, is a kingdom that has not been seen by human eyes since the Reman Dynasty, due to the reverence that the Altmeri have for it. Even the Morgans on their dragons avoid the kingdom, for fear of the Altmer if their wrath were to be truly awakened. Alinor is ruled by the Brightking, a man who has lived for hundreds of years and has never actually been seen by a human man. Outside of Altmer, the only ones who have actually met him are the Camoran King, Silvenar, Green Lady, and the Mane, all of whom treat him with reverence. The symbol of the Brightking is a golden eagle above a golden tower upon a sky-blue field. Due to the little that is actually known about Alinor, no one knows the strength of its army, its wealth, or its navy. However, due to the way it is feared and respected by the other kingdoms of the Summerset Isles, it can be assumed that it has an immense amount of strength. The Emissaries of the Brightking, called the Brightlords, are the voices that the Brightking uses when contacting the outside world. They seem to act with one voice, as if connected by magic, and they are a diplomatic force to be feared. Cloudrest Lillandril Shimmerene Dusk Sunhold Minor Noble Houses The Underland Deornum Deornum is the underground citadel, center of the Underelves' kingdom beneath the earth. Originally built in 4E 03 by Arik Morgan and some settlers he brought with him, the city turned into a massive cosmopolitan area as the population of overland settlers increased rapidly over the course of the next five years. It also served as Arik's central fortress during his war with Rha'atar. Originally ruled by the Morgan family, due to their hegemony over the people that became known as Underelves, power passed into the hands of the Harin family during the last decades before the city's fall, after Maria Harin killed Aratius Morgan, the last Morgan King of the Underland, in 4E 304. Maria Harin, during her reign, opened the city up to trade with the overland, and the city's population again grew as merchants and traders and refugees entered the city. Unfortunately, in 5E 52, the people of the Underland were forced to flee under unknown circumstances, and, because of Queen Maria's connection to the Morgan Emperor, they settled on the islands of Cespar and the Chain. The sigil of Deornum, originally the Morgannic dragon, became the Harin's red hawk on a black field during Maria's reign. During the events of Darkest Night and New Imperia, the city is ruled by Queen Maria Harin, during some of the earlier years of her reign. During Heavy is the Head, the city lies in ruins and is supposedly abandoned. Cespar The islands of Cespar and the Chain were given to Queen Maria Harin and her people during their diaspora after the fall of the Underland by Emperor Arik III Morgan in 5E 52. Since then, the Underelves have built grand cities across the isles and used their large population to become a major political force in the Abecean. The island of Cespar originally held little but small Redguard settlements and Yokudan ruins, before the Underelves settled and built their cities. The largest and capital city, Nova Deornum, sits on Cespar and is dominated by the Colossus Arikais, a gigantic stone statue of Arik Morgan, their god-hero. The island of Cespar, despite its status as an island, does not boast a particularly powerful navy, as the Underelves used to live underground. However, their army is one of the best in the world, because of their unique weapons and the training they had to undergo to survive in the Underland. However, their armies are not large, as almost a third of the Underelf population is unable to survive in the harsh light of the overland, and must remain in the caves of the Tang Shira mountains. Despite their small population, the Underelves of Cespar are a military force to be reckoned with. This is due to the high percentage of Augments born into their kingdom, many of whom become Phar'makai, aka Augment Warriors. This has caused many kingdoms to fear invading, leading Cespar to have independence from the rest of Tamriel. During the events of Heavy is the Head, Queen Karia Harin and her consort, Prince Dane Morgan, rule Cespar. Minor Noble Houses *The House of Redwing (Vassals of the Harin) Pyandonea Pyandonea is ruled by the God-King Orgnum, and the House of Morvalian. Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Morgannic Canon